Prête-moi ta plume
by Will-Brittle
Summary: OS - Un professeur, une élève, deux plumes magiques et quelques mots...


**oO** _Prête-moi ta plume_ **Oo**

\- Vous pourrez disposer quand tout sera impeccable, asséna Rogue en pointant du doigt les tables de sa classe, laissées en désordre par les élèves de première année qui avaient eu cours en dernière heure.

\- Vous... vous partez professeur ?

\- Figurez-vous que j'ai mieux à faire que de vous regarder récurer des chaudrons Granger, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton venimeux.

\- Mais... d'habitude vous surveillez toujours, alors...

\- Il me semble que vous n'êtes plus une petite fille, je me trompe ?

\- Ça veut dire que... vous me faites confiance ?

\- Ne vous emballez pas Miss Granger, vous êtes responsable de quelques chaudrons, pas de quoi faire du zèle.

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux puis il prit à la hâte quelques affaires dans son bureau et quitta la salle, laissant Hermione s'acquitter de sa punition toute seule dans cette classe vide et froide, et qui lui parut soudainement plus lugubre que d'habitude.

Elle effectua sa punition consciencieusement et termina enfin, épuisée. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : se vautrer dans son lit douillet et se laisser emporter par le sommeil.

Elle se dirigea alors au fond de la salle pour récupérer sa cape et son sac qu'elle avait posé sur une chaise près de la porte du bureau de Rogue. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand un bruit à peine audible attira son attention.

C'était une sorte de grattement et ça semblait provenir dudit bureau.

Après une certaine hésitation, elle décida d'ouvrir la porte pour jeter un oeil, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun intrus dans les locaux de son professeur.

Ce fut alors qu'elle repéra ce qui était responsable du bruit qu'elle avait entendu. C'était une belle plume noire aux reflets verts, bleus et violets. Visiblement une plume enchantée puisqu'elle griffonnait toute seule. Hermione fit le tour de la table où reposaient plusieurs piles de parchemins, ainsi que plusieurs encriers et un petit vase en cuivre contenant au moins une quinzaine de plumes variées.

Elle essaya de déchiffrer ce qu'avait noté la plume sur le parchemin mais les mots se superposaient. Elle reconnut néanmoins de grands 'T' caractéristiques de la notation acerbe de Rogue sur les devoirs de ses élèves.

La plume était-elle vraiment en train de corriger des devoirs toute seule ?

Si tel était le cas, il y avait visiblement un problème, puisque celle-ci s'acharnait sur la même copie, trouant même le papier à certains endroits de la page.

Hermione se permit alors de fouiller le bureau à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge, qu'elle trouva finalement dans un tiroir de la commode qui se trouvait à proximité. Elle saisit délicatement la plume entre son pouce et son index, la soulevant légèrement, juste le temps d'échanger le parchemin gribouillé contre un autre immaculé. Puis elle relâcha la plume qui se remit aussitôt à écrire.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le fauteuil de son professeur et observa cette plume, tentant de déchiffrer le charabia. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ces mots épars et ces bouts de phrases. Mais malgré tout ce galimatias, elle reconnut l'écriture fine et étriquée de Rogue.

Évidemment ! Le bureau de Rogue, la plume de Rogue... ça ne pouvait être que l'écriture de Rogue ! La plume cessait parfois d'écrire et restait en suspend au dessus de la page, ce qui attisait la curiosité de la Gryffondor.

Toute son attention se portait dessus, elle l'observait avec grand intérêt, l'analysant sous tous les angles, jusqu'à ce que la plume se pose subitement à coté de la feuille.

Hermione allait s'en saisir quand celle-ci se remit en mouvement et nota quelques mots sur le coté, gribouillant le bord d'une reliure cartonnée et débordant même sur le bois de la table.

« _réfléchir à une punition pour Granger_ »

Elle lut la phrase avec difficulté, tant les mots étaient déformés par le relief du support.

Quand elle l'eut déchiffré, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de pense-bête.

Cela signifiait-il que cette plume retranscrivait en temps réel ce que Rogue écrivait de son coté ?

Oui, vraisemblablement. Il devait s'agir de plumes enchantées qui fonctionnaient par paires, elle avait déjà vu cela dans un livre d'enchantement d'objets.

Rogue avait certainement dû se tromper de plume pour corriger les devoirs de ses élèves, prenant par mégarde sa plume ensorcelée au lieu d'une plume ordinaire.

Après une pause sur la table, la plume noire se remit en mouvement. Hermione s'empressa d'enlever la reliure et de poser à la place un parchemin neuf.

« _dissertation_ »

Le mot fut barré aussitôt.

« _travaux ménagers_ »

Barrés également.

« _cueillette forêt interdite_ »

Hermione retint son souffle.

Une sortie dans la Forêt Interdite, seule avec Rogue ?! Merlin, tout mais pas ça...

Elle priait pour qu'il abandonne cette épouvantable idée. Et finalement, cette dernière fut elle aussi raturée, et la jeune femme ne put que s'en trouver soulagée.

Après de longues minutes d'inactivité, Hermione se demanda si cela pouvait fonctionner en sens inverse. Elle prit alors la plume et écrivit un mot, le seul qui l'inspirait à ce moment-là...

« _lecture_ »

Après cela, ce fut le silence radio. La plume restait désespérément inerte et Hermione nageait dans l'incertitude.

 **oOo**

Dans son dortoir, elle avait pris soin de laisser la plume posée sur une page blanche, au cas où Rogue aurait écris quelque chose durant la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut déçue de constater que la feuille était toujours immaculée, il n'avait rien écris.

C'était peut-être idiot mais elle avait espéré qu'il réponde, qu'il demande au moins qui était l'auteur du dernier mot.

Mais peut-être savait-il déjà que c'était elle ?

À vrai dire ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. La Gryffondor étant restée seule dans la classe de potion toute la soirée de la veille pour sa retenue, la déduction était évidente, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas répondu pour l'enguirlander ? Ou encore la menacer de lui faire récurer des chaudrons tous les soirs de l'année ?

Ce silence ne lui ressemblait pas, c'était étrange... c'était inquiétant.

 **oOo**

Elle n'eut pas cours de potion ce jour-là, mais le soir-même elle devait effectuer son avant-dernière retenue.

Elle se rendit donc aux cachots après le dîner et lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un grincement sinistre.

Hermione entra dans la classe, il n'y avait personne, Rogue n'était pas là.

La jeune femme était frustrée de ne pas avoir affaire à lui. Toute la journée elle avait attendu ce moment, oscillant entre la crainte de subir les foudres de son professeur, et la hâte de pouvoir le cuisiner afin d'obtenir des réponses, enfin... éventuellement.

Elle voulait surtout savoir pour quelle obscure raison il n'avait pas daigné lui répondre, pas même une insulte, rien.

Et là, voilà qu'il l'esquivait, car oui, elle était certaine que l'absence de son professeur à cette retenue n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une fuite.

Il aurait au moins pu faire l'effort de l'accueillir et de lui dire lui-même ce qu'elle devait faire, au lieu de lui laisser une pauvre consigne sur le tableau !

« _Quatrième porte à gauche en sortant de la classe._ »

La phrase disparut après quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas exactement le genre de consigne qu'elle s'attendait à lire...

Cela signifiait-il que Rogue souhaitait parler avec elle ?

Ou était-ce uniquement pour qu'elle lui rapporte sa plume ?

Hermione haussa les épaules, résignée, et elle quitta la salle de classe.

Une fois devant la porte en question, elle leva la main pour toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'achève son geste.

Rogue lui apparut alors, pour la première fois de la journée.

\- Bonsoir professeur, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire poli.

Il la toisa, impassible, comme toujours. Puis il s'écarta du passage.

\- Entrez, répondit-il alors.

Hermione lui passa devant et avança avec appréhension jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un gros fauteuil devant la bibliothèque, un canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée, et deux chaises dépareillées devant la table qui visiblement servait principalement de bureau.

Le fauteuil étant le plus près, elle opta pour celui-ci. Mais à peine assise, Rogue la fit lever en la saisissant par le poignet et il l'amena sans ménagement jusqu'à la table.

\- Asseyez-vous là, répéta-t-il sans lâcher son poignet.

Hermione grimaça, mais pas pour son poignet. La poigne de Rogue était ferme mais pas douloureuse.

Elle grimaçait parce qu'elle s'attendait à tout autre chose. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui réclamer sa plume, l'engueuler, retirer un nombre astronomique de points à Gryffondor tout en lui hurlant dessus, puis lui asséner des retenues abrutissantes jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

Mais rien de tout cela...

Il prit simplement la deuxième chaise, s'assit face à elle, et la toisa froidement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Hermione déglutit, en proie à un immense malaise. Elle garda la tête baissée, ne sachant que dire pour débloquer la situation sans provoquer un cataclysme.

\- Combien de fois vous êtes-vous permise d'entrer dans mon bureau, demanda-t-il alors, sa voix rauque faisant sursauter son élève prostrée.

\- U... Une seule fois monsieur...

\- Pourquoi y êtes-vous allée ? Que cherchiez-vous ?

\- Je... rien. Je ne cherchais rien. J'ai juste entendu un bruit en passant devant la porte, et...

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et... quand j'ai ouvert la porte... j'ai vu la plume écrire toute seule... Ça m'a intrigué...

\- Continuez, ordonna-t-il, toujours sur le même ton méprisant.

Mais Hermione n'arrivait plus à parler. Sa gorge était nouée, elle se sentait mal.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue lui en voulait autant juste pour une plume, alors que d'autres lui avaient fait bien pire, et il n'avait pas paru si dur avec eux.

\- Je... je suis vraiment désolée monsieur... parvint-elle à articuler.

Il décrocha enfin son regard accusateur d'Hermione. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en réfléchissant, puis se leva et fit quelques pas derrière elle.

\- Venez, fit-il après un lourd silence.

La jeune femme se leva lentement. Elle le rejoignit près de l'âtre, franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient, toute penaude.

Elle se planta devant lui en se tenant les bras, ne sachant trop où poser son regard.

Prise d'un élan d'assurance, elle osa lui poser une question.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici Monsieur ?

\- Il me semble que vous m'avez fait une suggestion...

\- Une suggestion... réfléchit-elle.

Elle repensa au mot qu'elle avait écrit avec la plume ensorcelée.

\- Vous voulez dire... la lecture ? Vous voulez que je lise, demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Précisément. Installez-vous, dit-il en tournant la tête vers le canapé.

Hermione hocha la tête et obéit sans broncher.

Elle s'assit sur le vieux canapé en velours élimé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Rogue gardait des meubles aussi usés.

Soit il ne prêtait aucune importance à ce genre de choses, soit il avait vraiment des goûts de chiottes ! Les deux étaient plausibles.

Mais quand la Gryffondor s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux de ce canapé antique, elle comprit alors pourquoi son professeur ne s'était pas débarrassé de ce meuble, il était incroyablement douillet !

C'était probablement le canapé le plus moche du monde, mais il était indéniablement la chose la plus confortable que ses fesses n'eurent jamais rencontré !

Rogue vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, mangeant presque tout l'espace libre qu'il restait entre son élève et l'accoudoir opposé.

\- Tenez, fit-il en lui tendant un livre.

Hermione prit le livre et, après avoir jeté un regard interrogatif à son professeur, elle l'ouvrit et commença à le lire.

\- À voix haute, Miss.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lisez à haute voix. Je vous écoute.

\- Oui, c'est bien ça le problème... marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

\- C'est pourtant très simple comme consigne, grogna-t-il d'une voix rude. Lisez Granger.

Elle soupira nerveusement et tâcha de ravaler sa gêne. Elle commença donc à lire d'une voix timide et hésitante.

Elle peinait à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait et butait sur les mots tant elle avait du mal à se concentrer.

Elle qui était une grande lectrice, une passionnée !

Voilà qu'elle balisait à la simple idée de faire la lecture à son professeur.

\- Vous êtes bien plus loquace d'habitude Miss... Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas...

\- Et bien cessez de prendre ces airs de petite chose fragile, c'est pitoyable. Gronda-t-il. Reprenez depuis le début et tâchez de vous appliquer.

Hermione eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle.

Mais en courageuse Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle inspira profondément et tenta de calmer les tremblements de ses mains.

Elle recommença à lire, d'abord aussi fébrile que lors de sa précédente tentative, puis sa confiance lui revint petit à petit et sa voix se fit progressivement plus sûre, plus affirmée.

Après quelques pages, sa lecture était redevenue aussi fluide et mélodieuse qu'à son habitude, comme lorsqu'elle lisait la Gazette à ses amis.

Elle lut ainsi plusieurs chapitres, les enchaînant avec de plus en plus d'aisance.

Hermione fut subitement interrompue lorsqu'un poids se posa sur son épaule.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le visage de Rogue tout près du sien, les yeux clos.

Elle avait du mal à réaliser la situation, elle était confortablement installée sur le canapé de son professeur de potion, et celui-ci dormait paisiblement sur son épaule.

Que faire à présent ?

La jeune femme referma son livre et le posa à coté.

Elle tenta de se tourner vers Rogue, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour le réveiller sans le mettre en colère.

Il pesait de plus en plus lourd sur elle à mesure que son corps basculait lentement, coinçant Hermione contre l'accoudoir.

\- Professeur ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il remua légèrement, émit une sorte de ronronnement, puis une étrange grimace déforma son visage.

Comme c'était étrange de le voir ainsi !

Hermione sourit, attendrie par cette drôle de moue qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Cette expression suppliante lui donnait un air enfantin, qui serait presque adorable s'il ne s'agissait pas de Rogue.

\- Monsieur ? essaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Hmm, grommela-t-il.

\- Monsieur, je... il est tard, je dois partir, dit-elle en essayant de le pousser pour pouvoir enfin s'échapper de ce salon. Monsieur !

Rogue papillonna des paupières et se redressa subitement, comme un ressort.

\- Granger ?! Mais que faites-vous là, demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Et bien, vous... vous m'avez fait venir Monsieur... et vous m'avez demandé de... de vous faire la lecture...

\- Ah. Oui, ça me revient... Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous chez moi ?

\- Heum, fit-elle en consultant sa montre. Je suis arrivée vers 20h, et il est presque minuit...

\- Minuit ?! Bon sang, j'ai loupé ma ronde pour le couvre-feu, se blâma-t-il, honteux et agacé de s'être laissé aller au dépend de ses obligations. Il est grand temps que vous retourniez dans votre tour Miss. Je vous raccompagne.

Le trajet se fit dans un lourd silence gênant, suivi d'un « Soyez à l'heure demain » plutôt abrupt, auquel elle avait répondu par un « Bonne nuit à vous aussi » en lui adressant un sourire taquin.

 **oOo**

Hermione était prête à se mettre au lit, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil tout de suite.

Tandis que ses camarades de chambre dormaient déjà profondément, elle chercha quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper en attendant d'être gagnée par la fatigue.

Elle sortit alors un cahier de son sac et prit la plume noire, puis s'installa en tailleur sur son lit et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire.

Elle ne trouvait rien d'intelligent à lui dire, alors elle opta pour quelque de simple, franc et direct.

Et advienne que pourra...

« _Je n'ai pas sommeil_ »

Elle posa ensuite le cahier ouvert devant elle, ainsi que la plume.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en repensant à cette étrange retenue dans les appartements de Rogue.

Il y avait relativement peu de chance pour qu'il réponde et pourtant elle espérait qu'il lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, elle voulait juste qu'il prenne la peine de lui répondre.

Elle secoua la tête, se disant que c'était aussi probable que de prendre le thé avec le grand Merlin en personne.

Cette idée était stupide.

Elle prit alors un livre dans son sac pour s'occuper, et lorsqu'elle reprit sa position initiale, la plume se mit en mouvement et une écriture bien familière apparut juste en dessous sa propre phrase.

« _Vous n'aurez qu'à dormir demain matin pendant mon cours, ça me fera des vacances._ »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. Il avait répondu, c'était inespéré !

« _Vous m'autoriseriez à faire la sieste dans votre classe ?_ »

« _Bien sûr._ »

Hermione sourit à nouveau. Ce n'était que du sarcasme, elle le savait bien sûr, mais bizarrement ça lui plaisait bien.

Était-ce sa façon à lui de faire de l'humour ?

Mais pourquoi Rogue ferait-il de l'humour avec elle, la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié.

« _Trop aimable Monsieur._ » répondit-elle avec le même ton sarcastique.

« _Pourquoi ne dormez-vous pas ?_ »

Hermione était étonnée de cette question. En fait, elle était surprise que Rogue s'intéresse à elle à ses soucis. Lui qui, d'habitude, ne s'intéressait jamais à quiconque.

« _Je ne sais pas vraiment..._ »

« _Je suis sûr que si. Dis-moi_. »

la Gryffondor tiqua.

Elle dut relire plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé ces mots, mais non, il l'avait bel et bien tutoyé.

Elle sentit alors l'adrénaline la gagner, son coeur s'emballa sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une erreur ?

Rogue s'était sûrement trompé à cause de la fatigue. Oui, c'était probablement ça...

Elle décida donc de ne pas en tenir compte.

« _En fait, je me pose des questions..._ »

« _À quel sujet ?_ »

« _Je me demande... pourquoi m'avoir fait lire chez vous ?_ »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

Avait-elle bien fait de lui écrire cela ?

« _Ce n'était pas mon idée._ »

Et c'était vrai, puisque c'était elle qui lui avait suggéré la lecture en guise de punition.

Mais elle préféra ne pas insister là-dessus, elle avait peur qu'il finisse par se braquer.

« _Dans ce cas, puis-je être franche avec vous ?_ »

« _Dis toujours..._ »

Il la tutoyait encore.

Deux fois, ça ne pouvait pas être une erreur.

Le faisait-il exprès pour la déstabiliser ?

Il en était bien capable, c'était Rogue après tout.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« _J'ai aimé te regarder dormir._ »

Voilà, c'était dit.

Elle avait osé lui dire le fond de sa pensée, et en plus elle l'avait tutoyé à son tour.

Comment allait-il le prendre ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Avait-elle été trop loin ?

Était-il énervé ? Vexé peut-être ?

Hermione eut une nouvelle bouffée d'adrénaline, cette fois elle craignait de l'avoir offensé.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes puis se résigna à tout ranger pour se mettre au lit.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain matin, elle peina à s'extirper de ses draps. Elle avait mal dormi à cause de la fin subite de la conversation la plus étrange et la plus excitante qu'elle n'eut jamais eu.

Elle était frustrée par ce goût d'inachevé, et elle était également angoissée de revoir son professeur face à face.

Quelle attitude adopter avec lui après tout cela ?

Elle décida de prendre sur elle et de faire comme si tout était normal. Ses amis ne remarquèrent rien de particulier et le petit déjeuner se déroula comme d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent aux cachots pour leur cours de potion, Hermione sentit son niveau de stress monter en flèche.

Tous les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.

\- Aujourd'hui on va commencer par quelques exercices écrits pour vous préparer à la prochaine potion du programme, déblatéra Rogue en distribuant des feuilles d'exercices aux élèves à l'aide de sa baguette. Je ramasse les copies dans une heure. Mettez-vous au travail, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Hermione commença le premier exercice, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur sa feuille et de ne plus penser aux événements de la veille.

Mais arrivée au quatrième exercice, la tentation fut plus forte qu'elle. La Gryffondor risqua alors un regard en direction du pupitre du professeur.

Il était en train d'écrire, corrigeant probablement des devoirs, et il avait l'air complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Il écrivait avec une plume beige.

Hermione secoua la tête et tâcha de se remettre au travail.

Elle venait d'achever le septième exercice quand elle sentit qu'on l'observait.

Elle leva les yeux et son regard tomba dans celui de Rogue. Il la fixa encore un instant puis il reporta son attention sur ses parchemins.

La jeune femme allait faire de même mais elle remarqua alors qu'il avait changé de plume... C'était elle, la plume noire, parfaitement identique à celle qu'elle lui avait emprunté.

Sans attendre, elle chercha son cahier et la fameuse plume noire dans son sac.

Celle-ci remuait déjà, agitée par l'écriture du professeur.

Elle s'empressa de poser la pointe de la plume sur le papier et la laissa griffonner toute seule tout en faisant semblant d'écrire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres.

« _Mal dormi ?_ »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, se sentant soudain agacée.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait mal dormi, et c'était de sa faute à lui !

« _Quelle perspicacité..._ »

« Serait-ce à cause de moi ? »

Évidemment ! Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?!

« Quelle perspicacité ! » écrivit-elle à nouveau. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'il l'avait vexé en ne lui répondant pas.

« Quel est le problème Hermione ? »

La jeune femme tressaillit en lisant cette phrase. Il l'appelait par son prénom maintenant !

Mais que cherchait-il ?

En proie au doute, elle lui jeta un regard perplexe, mais lui n'affichait rien d'autre que son air éternellement impassible.

« _À quoi jouez-vous Monsieur ?_ »

Elle le vit froncer les sourcils, il semblait bloqué sur cette question. Agacée, Hermione réitéra.

« _À quoi tu joues, Severus ?_ »

Il tiqua, probablement piqué par le ton un peu agressif de la Gryffondor, puis il répondit.

« _Nous devons parler._ »

« _Alors parlons._ »

Rogue se leva alors de sa chaise et vint se planter devant la table d'Hermione.

Les bras tendu le long de son corps, il la toisait d'un air neutre tandis qu'elle déglutit péniblement.

\- Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler en privé. Veuillez me suivre, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Elle le regarda un instant, dubitative, puis elle opina, et après avoir soigneusement rangé la plume noire dans son sac, elle se leva et le suivit à l'extérieur de la classe.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

Rogue sembla hésiter un moment, mettant la patience de la Gryffondor à rude épreuve, puis il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena plus loin, dans un autre couloir.

\- Mais enfin, vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, oui ?! S'énerva-t-elle en extirpant son bras de la poigne du professeur.

\- C'est assez délicat... difficile à expliquer...

\- Nom d'un troll, cessez de me faire tourner en bourrique et dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'oserai...

\- Et depuis quand Severus Rogue a-t-il perdu sa langue ?! Se moqua-t-elle.

Alors, d'un geste vif, il attrapa le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et prit ses lèvres en otage.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement abasourdie, mais passée les premières secondes de stupeur, elle laissa ses paupières se fermer et entrouvrit la bouche.

Elle put alors vérifier qu'il n'avait pas du tout perdu sa langue, loin de là, puisque celle-ci dansait avec la sienne dans un balai lascif et affamé.

Nouvelle décharge d'adrénaline, bien plus intense que les autres cette fois.

Comme elle répondait à son baiser, Rogue la fit reculer jusqu'au mur et se colla à elle. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme tandis que son autre main saisissait sa hanche. Emportée par la fougue de son assaillant, Hermione glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Rogue et les agrippa avec hardiesse.

Il émit un grognement de satisfaction en fronçant les sourcils, ne pouvant pas cacher le plaisir qui l'envahissait.

Mais subitement, Hermione fut prise d'un énorme doute et elle repoussa le professeur, juste assez pour capter son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire... demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Ça me paraît évident... répondit-il sur le même ton feutré, un rictus amusé illuminant son visage habituellement dur et implacable.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour reprendre possession de sa bouche mais elle l'arrêta en appuyant sa main sur son torse.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, grogna Rogue, impatient.

\- Justement, j'aimerais bien comprendre, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Et bien... j'étais en train de t'embrasser, et... il me semble que tu aimais ça, dit-il en levant un sourcil interrogatif, ce qui arracha un sourire à Hermione.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait retourner en classe professeur... murmura-t-elle, le regard malicieux.

La Gryffondor posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Rogue, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle se défit de son emprise passionnée.

Rogue la regarda s'éloigner en direction de la classe de potion, le coeur serré, se jurant que ce baiser ne serait pas le dernier...

 **oO** Fin **Oo**

(Une suite est prévue pour bientôt. Si vous avez des suggestions, je serai ravie de les connaître !)

Biizz


End file.
